Alice and Jasper
by Shadow-Luna-Dancer
Summary: This is my first story, about how Alice and Jasper came to be the couple they are now! Please read & review! I love reading them, so PLEASE!


_Alice_

_1_

I woke up to the soft tapping on my window. As I groggily got out of bed to feel the cold night air, and drew my red curtains to see Jaspers crooked smile shinning at me.

"You do know it is almost midnight. Right?" I said, resisting a yawn.

"Yes I do." Jasper said trying not to smirk.

I smiled, I loved it when he acted like this, and I swear he knew it.

"I came to give you these, Alice." He said producing a bouquet of red roses wrapped in soft white tissue paper and handing them to me.

"Thanks, a lot."

I smiled and took them from him, feeling almost all the heat rising up to my face in a crimson blush. I looked at them, and smiled, he really was thoughtful, even if he did romantic things at unearthly hours.

"So..."

"Grab your coat and let's go."

"Go where? And my father will allow that, why?"

"He doesn't have to know." He said, flashing my favourite smile.

"Sometimes I wonder why I let you talk me into these things..." I say with a mock sigh, as I pull on my black coat.

After I scrambled though the window, we set off to who-knows-where, chatting along the way, hand-in-hand. When we got to a small silver canal, the type you only see in Venice, he picked me up and dropped me in the small gondola, then climbed in himself. I looked at him, confused, but a knowing look was my only reply. The stream carried us along, towards the Angel Bridge, but we had plenty of time before we had to part.

"You look beautiful."

"Oh yeah, sure. In a night dress and a coat."

He chuckled warmly at some joke I seemed to have missed. I snuggled in closer to him, as the cold night air cut into my body. He was warm and smelled faintly of roses and mint his warmth was addictive, I couldn't get enough as I moved in closer. I felt his arm pull me in, but I wasn't complaining. Old washerwomen were still up, drying out their clothes, as they saw us drifting down the canal. But they were used to couple going down here, this was 13th centaury Venice, the original city of love, these things happened every day.

But that fragile happiness was evidently meant to be broken in my life.

The boat began to rock and sway as the water began to become rough. I clutched onto Jasper my knuckles white with terror and strain. His face went ghostly white as the boat made load creaking noises. The wooden gondola couldn't support us both. I screamed as the boat cracked with a mighty sound. The last thing I saw was Jasper's face looking straight at me with a look of sheer terror.

Then the sound of a splash before it all went black.

_2_

When I woke up in hospital, they told me Jasper had gone.

Just gone. I wanted to ask where to, desperately hoping that they would say a real place, meaning he was still alive, but I knew that wasn't true.

I fought back tears as they told me were we had been stuck under the boat, and where local washerwomen pulled us out. Jasper had begged them to take me to a hospital, where he had died suddenly, and unexpectedly.

I was torn apart. Like the very fabric of my soul had be ripped and tossed into a fire where it had burned to dust. He'd gone. My love had gone. What did I have left to live for? I mentally cursed the washerwomen. They should have let me die, and then I could be with him. He was the only light in my life, and now he'd gone, and I was left alone in darkness.

_3_

I was terrified; I'd been having lucid dreams of people, places and his face. In my dreams, I was a spectator, simply watching people walk past me in black and white, but Jasper came in his array of bright colours, it hurt to look at him. His eyes caught mine, but I had to look away as his gold orbs burnt mine. Then I woke up startled, I could feel a cold sweat coating my body, it burnt like a fire, but my tears stung as they rolled down my cheeks. He was dead, gone. Why couldn't I just accept that!

A week later, my father disappeared. I had to leave, escape, fast. The street seemed empty as I walked down the fastest route to nowhere. As soon as I saw the murky waters staring up at me, seeing my reflection without Jasper's hands fitting into mine, or my head resting on his shoulder, I realised what I wanted to do.

That's when I jumped.

_4_

The water felt cold, icy almost. I shut my eyes and held my breath. I tried not to go up, as my lungs were burning for air. Suddenly, cold arms encircled me, pulled me in, as I thrashed and tried to escape. When I was pulled out of the water and into the air, my lungs ached for, I spluttered and tried to look at my savoir, but I was slowly losing vision, and blacked out.

_Jasper_

_She was covered in goose bumps and shivering all over. I'm surprised she made it out this long before I pulled her out. I was passing by, seeing the city I grew up in, saying a final farewell, with my new parents, Carlisle and Esme, but I as soon as I heard a splash, I knew something was going wrong. That's when I saw her, lying lifeless in the water. I had to bite her! How could I do that, take away her very soul and being, drain all the life from her bones. What a monster I have become. I'll tell her, when she's ready, maybe she'll come with me to Carlisle's home. _

_Alice_

My head ached when I woke, like a thumping drum and the sun hurt my eyes. I felt different, like someone had torn me apart, then a blind old woman had sewn me together again, like a ragdoll. My whole body felt different, like it wasn't mine. I slowly turned and began to walk home, faster and faster, until I was running so quickly the building blurred together like one great slab of stone.

I reached home in record time, it was inhuman. In fact, it wasn't human, as I looked at myself in the mirror for the first time since the accident. My chestnut brown hair was shiny and sleek, not in its usual tangles. My eyes were a sharp stunning blue, and my skin was flawless, I looked so perfect it hurt.

Then I saw him, running in, his golden eyes meeting mine in confusion. Then he looked me up and down with dread printed across his face.

"Alice, don't say anything."

He was alive.

"I love you, Alice."

My Jasper was really alive!

"But there's something I have to tell you about you and me that happened after the accident."

Those next three words changed my life forever.

"We're both vampires."

I gasped and didn't know what to say. My heart thumped at a ridiculous pace and my body began to shake. I knew I'd changed, but vampires, that not possible just not-

"Alice, I would give anything to know what you're thinking, but please calm down. Please Alice, I need you to understand."

I suddenly felt my whole body relax, like a weight had been lifted of my shoulders. It was like my mind had cleared any dark clouds in my mind.

"Jasper, I-"

Jasper growled in frustration and impatience, and did something, which expressed what we both felt.

Jasper's lips found mine, pressing down strong and firm, and yet soft and gentle. The heat rose up into my face as a blush, as my mind tried to cope with the overload of emotions. The burning in my cheeks only intensified as he pressed a cool hand to the small of my back. I was vaguely aware of what he was doing when he had leaned in, and everything seemed to happen in slow motion, but it never registered in my mind that he was suppose to be dead. His cool lips felt soft on mine, I didn't want him to let me go.

It was like I belonged here, in his arms.

When Jasper pulled away, he was supporting most of my weight. I suddenly realised that I hadn't breathed though the whole of that kiss.

"Jasper, I love you." I whispered almost silently

"Even after what I did to you, you are still the still the most beautiful creature I've ever seen." He said with a faint smile and a thoughtful glint in his eye

"Jasper, I think I improved after the vamp-ing."

"Vamping?" He said with a smile in this voice, "You are really something else."

As the sun began to set, and the warm rose sky turned deep purple, I found that I didn't feel the urge to disappear into my dreams. Jasper kept saying that it was normal, and I always believed him. It was like every word that came from his lips were coated in gold and so true that I felt I had to listen to them.

But eventually out of sheer habit, I succumbed to the world in my sleep. But I was happy to go, as the warm arms around me made me feel safe and warm. No one could hurt me while Jasper was here, I felt it.

_5_

The morning sun drifted into my room, as I tried to snuggle in deeper into Jasper. Cold empty spaces were all I met, as I opened my eyes and looked around. A white note was tied to a white rose and left on my bedside table. I picked it up and began to read.

Dear Alice,

Don't worry, I've gone out to find my 'adopted' family, I think they'd love to meet you.

I'll be back soon.

I love you.

Jasper

I climbed out of bed and began to repeat my morning rituals, to find that my hair was almost perfect, my teeth were sparkling white and I had no need to do anything! I pulled on some clothes and waited for Jasper and his 'family' to arrive. They must be very important to Jasper; otherwise he wouldn't bother with them. I hope they liked me.

Just as my thoughts were being to trail off, Jasper's melodious voice echoed though my house.

"Alice, we're here!"

I quickly rushed down the stairs, only to meet Jasper standing in front of other people, if you could call them that. They were perfect, like all the impurities and been drained out, and left only beauty.

First Jasper introduced me to Dr. Carlisle Cullen, the head of the family. He was tall and handsome looking, but more like a father than anything else. He had those golden eyes, which everyone seemed to have, but his weren't as bright or as charming as Jaspers. Next was Esme Cullen, his wife, who was tall and willowy. She had beautiful dark brown locks, which curled in all the right places, I sighed quietly and wished I had hair like that.

Lastly, Jasper introduced me to Emmet and Rosalie. They were so funny together! In my mind, Emmet was like a fun-loving monkey brother, who I got along well with. Rosalie was fabulous looking, and put all the worlds' models to shame. It was so funny to see Beauty and the Beast together, but I think they suited each other.

I got along famously with Carlisle and Esme, almost as if I had known them for years. They were like the parents I'd never had. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jasper's crooked smile, and a happy glint in his eye. Now I wonder why I ever worried, his 'family' were so nice!

I walked over to Jasper, while the others were talking. He looked happy, pleased even.

"I love your family!" I whispered

He smirked and leaned into toward me, his warm breath tickling my ear.

"You mean _our_ family."

"W-what?" I said a little louder than a whisper.

Jasper got down on one knee, pulled out a black velvet case from his pocket, and began to speak. "Alice Brandon, I love you, and live my eternal life with you. Please, Alice, will you marry me?"

I was shocked, my heart was beating at a thousand miles an hour. Jasper wanted to marry me? Me? I didn't know what to say, yes would be obvious, but what if he regretted it later. What if he never really wanted to marry me, or this is just a spur of the moment thing.

_Jasper_

_She was silent. I could feel the emotions surging though her. I quickly used my ability to calm her down, and let her think straight. I could also feel the worry and tension in Emmemts mind, Rosalie was worried for me. Mostly Icould feel Esme's love for her, even though they just met. She was willing Alice to say yes, and frankly I was too…_

_Alice_

My voice was hoarse and crackling, but I answered.

"Yes."

Suddenly the silence was broken like ice cracking, Esme was smiling, Carlisle was clapping and Emmet and Rosalie had happiness coming off them in waves. I couldn't help the faint blush dusting my cheeks, that why he asked me to meet his family! My whole mind was blurring with happiness I was going to get married!

"I knew you would say that." Smiled Emmet from the corner.

"Shut it!" I shouted jokily, I was too high on cloud nine to care about anyone else except me and Jasper.

After a few hours of chatting the Cullen family left, but they said I still had to meet Edward their other son and his girlfriend Aurora. Apparently they were a cute couple and knew each other before Edward was converted into a vampire. I couldn't help occasionally staring at the beautiful blue sapphire ring in silver on my finger. Jasper was so perfect and I was really happy marrying him.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah." He whispered quietly, so quiet I'm sure I imagined it.

"I love you, Jasper."

Apparently he felt the same as he twirled me around into his cool arms and wrapped them around my waist. I faced his beautiful golden eyes, and resisted the overpowering urge to kiss him right then and there. Soon his mouth twisted into my favourite smirk and leaned in, only to press his icy lips onto my cheek. When he pulled away, my cheek tingled exactly where he touched me, and my face heated up into a very noticeable blush.

"Jasper!" I whined, I think he knew what I wanted, and purposely didn't do it.

"Yes." He replied innocently, but that word was far from what he was thinking.

That's when I snapped, I pulled him in, my heart racing. I pushed my body to his, and it felt a lot warmer than usual. His body fitted snugly to mine, as he bent down to kiss me. His rough yet soft lips were passionate and wanting. I knew just what he wanted, and I wasn't going to decline. He quickly pulled away and looked me in my eyes, as if silently asking me if I wanted this. I replied with a quick kiss, but I really didn't want it to end. He picked me up in a flash and took me to my room.

First he kissed me rapidly, and brushed his strong hands along my sides. I was completely enraptured with him, as I think he was with me. He leaned down to kiss me again, with his cool soft lips and-

"Hello? Is anyone home?"

_6_

Jasper pretended not to hear, and immediately buried his head under the covers.

"Jasper, get up and see who it is."

"No." Was his muffled response.

"Jasper," I sighed "I can't go out looking like this all messed up, and you still look descent so.."

With a groan Jasper got up and went down stairs, fixing his clothes on the way.

"Edward what are you doing here." groaned Jasper very loudly, as I muffled a giggle at his tone.

"I'm here to meet my brother's fiancé."

At this I began to make myself look presentable, but as soon as I got up, it seemed like everything was perfect, so I didn't bother. I began to slowly walk down the stairs taking my time, listening to the two Cullens talk.

"Fine."

"Hm.. Wheres your girlfriend Edward?"

"Out feeding, should be back in a couple of hours. How Alice coping with feeding?"

Feeding?

I came down to the stairs to meet a good looking Cullen. Edward was tall and lean, almost like Emmet, but lighter hair. But, he was nothing compared to my Jasper. But before my thoughts could wander any more, they started to talk, yet again.

"Alice, it's nice to meet you." He started as he shook my hand, firmly, "Carlisle told me to send you a message. He is very confident that for some reason or another, you are having no need to feed on humans, as a product of being converted by Jasper. We will take you out hunting tomorrow. You also probably know that every vampire has an ability of sorts. Mine is to read thoughts, Jaspers to change and manipulate moods, yours should come though any time soon."

Read thoughts! I quietly mused; that's incredible, wait does that mean he can hear everything, even what I said earlier?

Edward suddenly looked down, and Jasper looked between us and smiled.

"Alice you really are going to be just like one of the family."

I smiled lightly and hugged Jasper and Edward before he left, and went to bed. I quickly fell asleep, as it took over like darkness, surrounding all.

_7_

As soon as it was morning I was out and ready. I had a pretty good idea of what feeding was, since vampires had to eat too, and humans weren't on the menu, animals had to be the second choice. I tapped my foot, to try to get Jasper to hurry, but instead he flashed me my favourite smile, but went around even slower.

"Jasper, hurry!"

"Fine, anything for you Alice!" he finished with a gentle smile. Sometime Jasper was too good, even for me.

Finally the rest of the Cullen's arrived. Aurora and Edward had gone off privately, as they thought they would only distract you, Rosalie joined them, for unknown reasons. So Emmet, Carlisle and Esme were with you, and you were feeling pretty good about feeding.

When you arrived at the forest, it was beautiful, the sunlight streaming into the dense forest, you could hear deer drinking a mile off, and smell the fresh scent of the pines. For you, this was heaven. Carlisle began by explaining why they didn't drink off humans, and every vampire preferred a different animal. For example Emmet loved bears, while Edward liked mountain lions. Jasper of course would eat anything, same as Carlisle.

The first time I saw Jasper hunt, I was in awe and couldn't move, I was transfixed by his movements. He was fast and swift, but he knew exactly when to strike! I watched his golden eyes look carefully at his prey, a rouge lion, Edward was watching.

"Ok Alice, try. Just let your instincts take over, there are a few roe deer a few miles away. You should try them, if you don't like them, try something else. Edward will go with you."

At times like these, I really loved Jasper. I took off with Edward, and found them, and they didn't even notice me. Edward motioned for me to go, and to be truthful I just let myself go. Without any warning, my body lurched forward, I had no idea what was happening, but before I could cry out, from the icy cold shocks going up my spine, I saw, in my mind a deer lying dead, with blood trailing out. When I returned to normal, I felt dizzy, sick even. My head was spinning to fast and my legs were like jelly. What was happening?

Then I hit the ground and the forest turned to black.

_8_

_Jasper_

_Secretly Carlisle and I had been following them, just to make sure that Alice was ok. As soon as she saw the deer she blacked and hit the floor, but pausing just before. I couldn't help myself as I ran to her. Her body was limp and pale, Carlisle's face was etched with worry, and so my mine. I quickly picked up her cold, lifless body and carried her back to the house, Edward stayed behind to ctach some food for her, she would need her strength when she woke up_

_Alice_

My head was aching like someone dropped the world on my shoulders. My head was fuzzy and I tried to open my eyes. The light burnt my eyes, but I still tried to open they, soon a cool hand touched my shoulder.

"Alice, relax. Please." Jasper's easily recognisable voice was not in its usual tone. He sounded worried or afaraid, I so badly wanted to hold, to tell him I was fine, but right now it hurt to think.

"Jasper, I-"

"Alice."

His tone was more than enough to shut me up. His gentle hand caressed my forehead, and wiped away any stray hair.

"Alice, back in the forest, you looked as if you were going to attack, then you just, fell."

I tried to open my mouth, to tell him what I'd seen, how it felt. I wanted to pour my thoughts and emotions over him, but no words came out.

"Alice, what happened?"

Then I felt it, that unbreakable connection between me and Jasper. It was like molten gold, but hard, like a piece of string connecting us, drawing us together.

"Jasper, I saw that deer, with freely bleeding wound. I couldn't move, and the next thing I knew I hit the ground and was out."

Jasper's face crinkled with worry and frustration, but never did it lose its charm.

"Alice, rest now, and I'll talk to Carlisle. Edward hunted some food for you to have."

Then he left, whispering to Edward outside the door, but even with my sensitive hearing I couldn't hear a word of what was being said. Edward entered with the biggest look of annoyance on his face. A mountain lion slung over his shoulder, and a deer over his other. One word was all it took to make the tightly wound Edward snap.

"Ew."

"Alice! I hunted this down for you, why you could, and you and he and-"

But my hysterical laughter blocked him off.

The Edward Cullen was tripping over his words! My day suddenly looked a whole lot better. With great reluctance, I drank from the mountain lion, which was ok, I suppose. I thought It would be horrible, but to my suprise it was actually quite good. Edward said that is was part of being a vampire. I preferred the deer anyway, so Edward took me out later that night, and taught me how to hunt, properly. I thought I was quite good, but next to Edward I might as well have been a beginner.

When I got back Jasper was not pleased, but soon got over it, Carlisle said nothing, of course. The moon rose high into the velvet sky, as I began to sleep, Jaspers arms tightly around me. As I fingered my new ring, I thought that if this was the life I would be living, I was ready for it. Completely.

_9_

My eyes fluttered open to see Jaspers perfect face staring at me; I knew he knew something I didn't. He left me to get ready, as he went down stairs.

"Jasper, what are you doing!" I yelled at him while he was shoving all my clothes into a suitcase.

"What? Did Edward not tell you? You're moving in with me, into the Cullen home, since we are going to…"

I didn't even hear the rest of what he said, my heart was fluttering and my brain just stopped working. I really was moving in, and living with Jasper Cullen, my fiancé!

I rushed towards him, his face suddenly realising what I was doing, and I flung myself onto him. I kissed his soft lips, relishing each moment. When I pulled away I left a very flushed and confused Jasper, and this was just the way I liked it! I smiled, winked and said,

"Jasper, hurry up, I want to be there for lunch!"

With that I left.

_10_

The Cullen's house was huge, like a mansion. Jasper and Emmet easily carried my bags, while I chatted mindlessly to Rosalie and Esme. Esme showed me to the room I would be sharing with Jasper; it was huge, probably bigger than most bedrooms I've seen. It had a wooden floor, with a red satin bed in the centre, against the wall. It had to wardrobes facing each other from across the room, and en suite bathroom. This was a luxury to me, as I unpacked, Jasper helping me from time to time.

"So, you liking it?"

"Huh, what? I replied, not really knowing what he was talking about.

"Alice, do you like it here, at Carlisle's home and ours now."

"Yeah. Of course!"

I quickly pecked him on the cheeked, and carried on putting away my clothes and stuff.

"Alice, Jasper, you two should come down now."

Jasper smiled, like he knew something I didn't. He took my hand, and let me down. Everyone was there, Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme and Edward.

"Alice, you know you and Jasper are engaged." Started Emmet

Just those words were enough to make me happy for years, Jasper had chosen me over every girl he'd ever met!

"Alice. Esme and I have planned out your wedding. All we need is for you to choose the bridesmaid." Finished Rosalie.

"Wait, you did it without me knowing?" I was shocked, no just surprised.

"Jasper helped."

I laughed. This was just the kind of thing Jasper would to do make me happy.

"Ok, I choose, Rosalie."

_11_

Today was the day of the wedding. I hadn't seen Jasper all day, and Rosalie was cutting me off from everyone. Esme had helped me get dressed, and pull on my white dress. The music started and I was nervous, ever since my father had gone, I was worrying about him, and what I would do for the wedding. But now, it seemed ok to have Carlisle walk me down the isle. I was clutching my bouquets of white lilies so tightly, I think had I not controlled myself, I would've ripped it in half.

I saw Jasper, and never did he look as handsome as he did now. His eyes were fixed on me, and that made all my fears dissolve into air. Jasper, was mine, and he was going to be my husband.

I blurred out most of the vicars speech, and focused on Jasper's hands holding mine, tightly but not to hard, his mouth saying 'I do', and his perfect expression when I repeated his words.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Sparks went off as I kissed him, lightly and quickly. I held him close to him, and whispered in his ear, "I love you."

Jasper replied, in his melodious voice, "I love you too, Alice."

Then my bouquet flew up into the air, and that was the end of one chapter in my life, but the beginning of another.

_End_


End file.
